Perdiendo ante ti
by ackerman-chan
Summary: Bakugō Katsuki era consiente de todo aquello que le rodeaba, no era idiota. Y era por eso mismo que la poca paciencia y el –casi- inexistente autocontrol que poseía estaban por irse a la mierda, ¿Pero quién podría culparlo? Si su pareja no era nada más ni menos que un maldito Beta con complejo de Omega.
1. Prologo

_Sumary:_ Bakugō Katsuki era consiente de todo aquello que le rodeaba, no era idiota. Y era por eso mismo que la poca paciencia y el _–casi-_ inexistente autocontrol que poseía estaban por irse a la mierda, ¿Pero quién podría culparlo? Si su pareja no era nada más ni menos que un maldito Beta con complejo de Omega.

 _Pareja Bakugō Katsuki /Midoriya izuku._

 _Género: Romance/Drama._

 _Advertencias: Yaoi/Lemmo/Leguaje soez/Omegaverse._

 _Aclaraciones: Boku no hero no me pertenece._

 ** _-0.0. &.0.0-_**

Bakugō odiaba todo lo relacionado con Midoriya Izuku, odiaba la forma en la que sus labios se movían para pronunciar su nombre, para llamarlo de aquella forma tan ridícula, para decir: Kacchan, en su tono chillón, inseguro, vacilante...que hoy en día no era nada más que un susurro en lo más profundo en su mente. Odiaba su nueva imagen, el cómo se dirigía el como un igual, odiaba que se relacionaran con los demás como si nunca hubiese estado solo, excluido. Odiaba el que caminara con la cabeza en alto, dejando a la vista su largo y moreno cuello; cosa que en antaño, solo se le permitía a él. Odiaba sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas, los cuales brillaban con determinación y convicción, no con lágrimas reprimidas y dirigidas única y exclusivamente a su persona. Odiaba su gran admiración hacia All Migth. Odiaba que su mundo girara alrededor de terceros. Odiaba que se preocupara por cualquier desconocido, que de un momento a otro este pase a ser su mayor prioridad, dejando de lado su seguridad. Y odiaba todo eso porque despertaba a la bestia que con tanto esfuerzo trata de ocultar, haciendo que la sangre le hirviera, explotando las cadenas que año tras año había reforzado. Le odiaban porque su olor - ¡Ese maldito olor!-, lo arrastraba a un mundo de fantasías donde le tenía acorralado en alguna esquina gimiendo su nombre, suplicando por más, aferrándose a su espalda.

¡No masturbándose en los baños de la puta escuela!

Pero lo que más odia de aquel chico pecoso era el que nunca podría ser suyo. Y eso era solo cosa suya, porque el que se negaba a dar el primer paso era él; aun cuando sabía que terminaría siendo consumido por sus propios demonios,- y aun así tenía la osadía de seguir con la misma monotonía de su día a día- destruyendo así lo poco y nada que tenia de razón, porque se estaba desgastando, la coraza que había construido ya estaba llena de grietas.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo.

 _Continuara…_

 ** _-0.0. &.0.0-_**

 _Se que llevo mucho tiempo sin dar señales de vida, pero la inspiración se fue de vacaciones y hasta ahora regreso. Bueno esta es mi primera historia larga. Si, esto sera toda una novela (Si es que se le puede llamar así) Pero me sacare hasta la ultima gota de sangre si es necesario para terminar con este trabajo como es debe, sin cortos, sin dudas y dar un paso atrás._

 _Espero que este inicio les gustara tanto como a mi y si quieren ¡Puedo darles un resumen de lo que consiste esta cosa tan hermosa llamada Omegaverse!_


	2. Inicio

**_ADVERTENCIA: En esta ocasión todo es desde el punto de vista de Izuku, pero, lo haré de tal forma como si "ustedes" fueran el protagonista - ¿Por qué?- Es necesario, así como también el mirar sucesos pasados. Créanme, esto le dará un poco de encanto…¡Pero es solo una excepción! Los otros capítulos seguirán común y corriente._**

 ** _Otra cosa: Las "…" Son pensamientos de Bakugou. Pero midoriya no lo sabe._**

 **.-0.-0.-0- &-0-.0.-0-.**

 ** _POV. Midoriya_**

La primera impresión que describiría al chico se resumía a una sola palabra: _Increíble_ , el aura que le rodeaba era fuerte e intimidante. Cuando le habían obligado a estar al frente para presentarse no pudiste evitar temblar, su mirada desafiante esta fija en ti, mirándote con superioridad porque aquel chico rubio, de ojos carmín y facciones arraigadas era dominante.

No escuchas su presentación, era algo innecesario, pero aun así te sentía en la obligación de seguirle con la mirada. Y para qué negarlo, entraste en pánico cuando viste que se acercaba a tu posición.

 _\- Quítate, Deku._

Y al sentir su presencia, el susurro de su voz golpeando contra tu oreja, el cómo tu piel se eriza con solo entrar en contacto con su aliento…Recordaste por qué todo aquel que estuviera a su lado era diminuto, inofensivo. Esa era la presencia de un _alfa_ , uno muy fuerte, con un olor brusco y penetrante.

 _Era un olor agradable._

Temblando, te levantas rápidamente del asiento y recoges lo poco que tenías sobre la parrilla, agarras tu maleta y buscas otro lugar desocupado; el cual estaba al final de fila a tu derecha. Suspiras. Ese sería otro año siendo el saco de boxeo de Bakugou.

…

Te golpeo con fuerza, con un gran odio y dolor es su mirada. Con esos orbes rojos siempre acompañados por su ceño fruncido. Esos orbes desbordantes de dolor que son manchados de egocentrismo hasta transfórmalos en un carmín más oscuro, sediento y hambrientos de poder. En unos ojos que en antaño, habrían arremetido contra aquel que hozara lastimarte. Lastimarnos.

Recibes otro golpe, ahogando así tus palabras. Las cuales intentaban llegar a tu amigo, en un silencioso anhelo por ser escuchado, comprendido. Y es triste saber que todo aquello que deseas nunca será cumplido, que la impotencia y la amargura es lo único mensaje que será escuchado y recibido.

Bakugou buscaba escapar, escapar de un dolor tan palpable que poco a poco lo consume. Huía de aquello que empezaba a consumir su alma, aferrándose a las cadenas que atan su ser. Y aun sabiendo eso no eres capaz de alcanzarle…

Tan solo quieres que te acepte, que entienda que estás ahí, que puede ser su apoyo y su refugio. Que puedes llegar a entender el dolor que le atormenta, pero solo si se te lo permite. Quieres ayudar al chico que en ese momento te ataca sin piedad. Deseas seguir adelante a su lado, aun cuando eres un inútil.

 _"Pero no quiere escuchar y entender. No quiere pretender que es feliz y todo está bien. No quiere hacerse falsas esperanzas y ver como esta se marchitaba en frente a sus ojos. No comenzaría una batalla que ya estaba perdida_."

No quieres dejarlo ir. No quieres aceptar que has vuelto a fallar, que a su lado no eres más que un estorbo. No quieres perder ante él y sus problemas.

 _Bokugou no quiere ser alcanzado y Midoriya anhela alcanzarlo._

Observas como se marcha, el cómo su ancha espalda se tensa mientras acelera el paso, desapareciendo de tu vitas. El silencio y la quietud hacen presencia en aquel lugar, suspiras y dejas caer tu maltratado cuerpo, la pared es el único soporte que evita que toques el césped. La briza golpea tu rostro y su esencia inunda tu sistema, el sudor se torna frio y el ritmo en que late tu corazón se acelera.

\- Kacchan…- Susurras a la nada, esperando a que la electrizante y dulce fragancia desaparezca del lugar.

…..

 _Es cruel. Él es cruel..._

\- Existe un método que puede ser realmente efectivo si quieres convertirte en un héroe. Dando el salto de fe desde el techo, creyendo con todas tus fuerzas que tendrás una _individualidad_ en el otro mundo.

No le importa lastimarte, sus palabras son prueba de ello. A él no le importas en lo más mínimo, eso es lo que quieres creer, quieres dejar de sufrir por sus acciones. Entonces, ¿Por qué cuando te mira sientes que el dolor que experimentas es inexistente? ¿Qué el único que está siendo lastimado es él?

Quieres responderle, replicar lo injusto de aquella situación. Giras con rapidez y fuerza, estas determinado a hacerle frente. Él se define. Te mira por sobre el hombro y alzando una mano crea diminutas explosiones, su mirada es intimidante y vacía.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decir? – Pero no dices nada.

Callas todo lo que tu alma grita. Esperas a que se vayan, recoges tus cosas y bajas las escaleras, deseando que tu campus no sea cenizas, piensas en las crueles palabras que te dijo, meditas cuidadosamente en todas sus acciones; pero el resultado es el mismo.

\- Idiota. Si en verdad saltara del techo…Eso significaría suicidio para mí, ¿verdad? – murmuras mientras buscas tu libreta, pero, para tu sorpresa este se encuentra en el estanque, flotando mientras es rodeado por los peces.

Alzas la vista y miras la ventana por la cual Bakugou la había lanzado con anterioridad, calculas las posibilidades de que esta callera en el estanque por casualidad; pero son tan mínimas que es la excusa perfecta para crear falsas ilusiones y, como el buen idiota que eres, permites que aquel revoloteo en tu estomago se quede ahí, haciendo estragos en tu sistema.

 _Porque si Katsuki hubiese querido, la libreta sería polvo y no estaría en el estanque, evitando que las pocas llamas que quedaban consumieran lo poco que quedaba._

Eso es lo que quieres creer

…

No lo podías explicar, pero sin darte cuenta ya estabas en medio del alboroto, no le tomaste mucha importancia; pero, una fragancia familiar te golpea con fuerza y, lo que viste, te sorprendió y aterro al mismo tiempo: La persona que estaba siendo atacada por aquel villano era Kacchan. Y los recuerdos golpearon tu mente, el dolor recorriendo cada terminación nerviosa, el cómo poco a poco te quedas sin oxígeno y el cuerpo reacciona ante la amenaza, te ahoga en un mar de desesperación y resignación. Todo aquello que tu experimentaste en unos segundos, Kacchan lo ha estado soportando por minutos, minutos en los cuales el lucha y se enfrenta al dolor sin miramientos y no duda en dar pelea; el fuego y el sonido de las explosiones son prueba de ello. Pero él tiene miedo, lo sabes, pero al ver sus ojos suplicantes tu cuerpo se mueve por sí solo. No miras atrás, no te importa lo que pase, lloriqueas pero no dejas de moverte.

Aun cuando la persona que admiras y respetas te deja sin esperanzas, aun cuando sabes que no puedes hacerle frente a ese ser de fango. Pero corres, estiras tus piernas a más no poder, tu garganta se sierra y el respirar se torna algo difícil.

 _Quiere salvarlo. Quieres que su esencia permanezca intacta._

\- ¡KACCHAN! – Piensas, buscas en lo más recóndito de tu mente alguna forma de salvarle.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás aquí?...- Te pregunta con la voz ahogada y a punto de quebrarse.

\- ¡Mis piernas se movieron por si solas! No entiendo nada.

¿Por qué? A decir verdad, creo que en ese momento había muchas razones para eso: Las pocas palabras de aliento que alguna vez escuche, las advertencias, las escusas e insultos de Katsuki, el sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento. Pero sobre todas esas cosas:

\- Porque tu rostro parecía estar pidiendo ayuda.

 _Porque era él…_

 _Porque su olor se estaba disipando._

 _….._

 _\- ¡Oye, bueno para nada! –_ Te llama.

\- ¡Jamás pedí que vinieras a ayudarme. No necesitaba ser salvado, ¿Ok? ¿Entendido? Puedo cuidarme solo. La única cosa que me faltaba era discúlpame con un bueno para nada sin Quick como tú. _¿Te lo debo? Quizás. Pero no pienso disculparme contigo! ¡Estúpido Nerd! –_ Sus palabras atropelladas te causan algo de gracia y ternura. Pero no le respondes, no hay nada que decir y, con el solo saber que está vivo, es más que suficiente.

Ahora podías dejar ir tu sueño.

Estabas listo para recibir algún golpe, apréstate el puño esperando que hiciera su movimiento. Pero jamás esperaste que tirara su maleta y te jalara de la camisa.

 _Un beso._

 _Bakugou Katsuki te estaba robando tu primer beso._

 _Y…- ¡Mierda!-_ Se sentía bien _, ¡Jodidamente bien!_ Sus labios contras los tuyos, la suave pero firme presión que estos ejercían era tan salvaje y tosco. Jadeas ante su acción, su lengua había invadido tu cavidad, quitándote toda posibilidad de resistencia. Tus piernas se sienten como gelatina, tiemblan pero siguen siendo tu soporte; porque si fallaran, la pequeña glorias que estas experimentando se iría al infierno. En un intento por mantener el contacto retrocedes buscado el apoyo de algo – cualquier cosa- y, al sentir como el cuerpo ajeno seguía tus pasos, como si leyera tus pensamientos, guía tu andar hasta que tu cuerpo choca bruscamente contra la pared. Bakugou te toma de la cintura, atrayéndote más a su cuerpo, profundizando aún más aquel beso. Tratas de corresponderle y comienzas a moverte a su ritmo tan demandante, hambriento y _experto_.

Dios. Era mejor que en tus fantasías. Sentías que en cualquier momento tu cuerpo caería por la erección que estaba formando en la entrepierna.

Pero él se detiene.

Muerde tu labio inferior y suspiras por el escozor. Y sin decir nada el alfa se aparta, recoge su maleta y se va por su camino.

…..

Esa tarde lloraste y gritaste por dos razones:

1- Alguien te dijo que podía cumplir tu sueño.

2- Por el revoltijo de emociones que te causo Kacchan.

No falta destacar que pasaste una gran vergüenza al intentar ocultar tu excitación cuando te sorprendieron nada más al doblar la esquina.

…

 **.-0.-0.-0- &-0-.0.-0-.**

 **Ajam…Es corto, lo sé. Así como también la palabra mágica subrayada que causara revuelo en más de uno. En fin, espero que le gustara y entendieran cada salto de tiempo y la importancia que tendrán en el futuro.**

 **Pd: No quería nombrar a All Might. Al menos no por ahora…**


	3. Tabaco

**Nota: ¡Viva!** Estoy viva y ayer salida de el segundo de unos de los exámenes mas importantes de mi vida. Perdon por la demora, no hay escusa, solo tenia que estudiar y la falta de ideas para este capitulo me estaba matando. Fue difícil y puede que quede algo forzado pero me esforcé lo mas que pude.

 **IMPORTANTE: C** omo disculpa por tanta tardanza les deje -hace tiempo- un one-short. Pueden entrar a mi perfil y leerlo.

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 ** _I_**

Midoriya Izuku siempre había sido caracterizado por ser una persona tímida, vacilante y de pocas palabras. Pero sobre todo, era el chico al cual todos molestaban por ser lo que es: Un beta. Uno sin individualidad. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer, porque así había nacido y no había forma de cambiarlo. Por lo tanto, paso la mayor parte de su infancia y adolescencia excluido y apartado de los otros grupos; incluso de los mismos betas.

Mirdoriya a la corta edad de los cuatro años entendió como funcionaba el mundo en el que vivía, no era justo ni equitativo, los que tenían suerte nacían con un fuete Quick o como alfas, los normales bien podían ser omegas o betas, pero él; quien estaba en el último grupo, nació sin Quick y como beta. Y no es como si ser beta fuera malo, es solo que…las posibilidades de encontrar a tu pareja eran tan mínimas que – a veces- deseaba haber sido un omega.

 _Porque es en aquel mundo cruel e injusto, había algo que llenaba de ilusiones hasta al más idiota y pesimista: Eso era el encontrar a tu pareja predestinada, aquella que llena el vacío que creías no tener, aquella que te brindaría la más grande de las dichas y complementaria lo poco que te faltaba._

 _Un Alfa encuentra a su Omega y el Omega encuentra a su Alfa…_

Y no. No es como si los betas fueran la excepción, ellos también podían encontrar a su pareja, pero, aquella apuesta era más de perder que ganar.

 _Porque cuando alfas u omega encuentra a su pareja no dudara en ir a su lado, no mira a quien lastima o si es lastimada en el proceso, era instinto. Por mucho que les doliera dejar a su anterior acompañante, no se permitían dar marcha atrás y los dejaban pagando los platos rotos._

Era por esa razón que la mayoría de los Betas se resignaban y no buscaban formar lazos más allá de la amistad. No querían ser lastimados.

Y por supuesto que él fue con el mismo plan, pero su mala suerte parecía perseguirlo a todas partes.

Por qué se enamoró no una, sino dos veces. Y de la primera solo fue consiente gracias a la segunda, ¿A poco y no es justa la vida?

* * *

 **II**

Si alguien le preguntaba porque lo hizo no tendría respuesta, tampoco se esforzaría para crear alguna escusa – nunca fue un buen mentiroso-, pero admitía que sus acciones fueron un impulso de idiotez e instinto. Y su instinto nunca falla.

Por eso no puede evitar observar, discreto, todo aquello que rodea al chico. Y es que a veces el peliverde parecía ser lamentable, tropezando y cayendo con cuanta roca se encontrase en el camino, pero también habían pequeños detalles que le hacían enorgullecer de su decisión; tan sutiles que podrían pasar desapercibidos por desconocidos.

Un buen ejemplo podría ser el haber completado el entrenamiento en el último minuto. Otro, el haber salvado a una desconocida aun sabiendo que podía ser perjudicial para su cuerpo y que reprobaría el examen.

Bien, el muchacho parecía tener el potencial que quería.

Pero también hay cosas que ni el mismo joven conoce de sí mismo, y que solo un buen observador podría notar con años de práctica, pequeñas acciones que no _deberían_ tener tanta relevancia. Lo presiente. Y no lo puede ignorar. No puede pasar por alto las miradas discretas que le da a su antiguo amigo, no puede hacer la vista gorda a las pequeñas arrugas de su nariz al inhalar el aroma del alfa, le es imposible fingir no notar el anhelo casi palpable en su esmeralda mirada.

 _Y es que el observarle puede resultar muy doloroso_.

* * *

 **III**

Bakugou contempla, solitario, el atardecer desde lo más alto de la copa del árbol. Su ancha espalda apoyada en la corteza agrietada, se retuerce en busca de comodidad.

Y no puede evitar pensar en lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, así como también lo que este se lleva a su paso. No es como si se pudiese cambiar las cosas, pero la culpa sigue ahí, latente, alimentado sus dudas y miedos. Quizás sea karma, pero una pequeña parte de él, diminuta y efímera, desearía poder mandar todo al carajo. Pero no lo hace, aún tiene una razón para no desistir. Una razón que, mientras exista, le mantendrá estable aun cuando carcome su alma como una enfermedad.

Recuerda y olvida

Katsuki muerde, muerde todo lo que alcanza porque no hay ningún recuerdo grato, porque no hay niñez sin algún recuerdo doloroso para ellos, la ansiedad revolotea dentro de su pecho agitado y quiere arrancárselo para terminar con aquel sufrimiento. Pero esta con las manos atadas. Sabe que a Izuku esas memorias le dan fuerzas para seguir con vida, porque aquel mundo todo es crueldad y no hay quien los salve.

Recuerda

La furia y adrenalina recorriendo todo su cuerpo, su mente tratando de organiza y procesar toda la información adquirida, la imagen de aquella pelota perdiéndose a la vista sigue repitiéndose. Su cuerpo reacciona, se mueve por impulso y grita sin saber realmente lo que dice, las feromonas tratan de salir y los supresores lo evitan; después, unas fuertes ataduras evitan su avance, sus manos ya no generan explosiones. Aizawa le retiene y analiza. No dice nada al respecto, solo hace una breve explicación sobre su arma y sigue con el ejercicio. Pero aun puede sentir su mirada penetrante y la pregunta muda que nunca fue respondida.

Olvida

Nunca ha sentido la necesidad de morder y marcar a un Omega, nunca ha perdido el control de sus sentidos como lo hacen otros Alfas al aparearse, nunca ha mordido a su acompañante. La sensación de satisfacción por una mordedura es solo un fantasma, sabe que nunca marcaría a una persona que no fuera Izuku. Lo sabe. Lo reitera. Lo tiene grabado en su cuerpo. Y no puede hacer nada en contra de eso, por ende, el sexo es un dolor grato que está dispuesto a sobre llevar con tal de mantener aquel fantasma atrapado.

Y olvida

Lo que nadie sabe, es que es una persona autodestructiva. Eso lo ha confirmado con el tiempo. Cuando llega a casa después de clases, se quita la chaqueta del uniforme, se desabrocha la camisa y se acuesta sobre su cama, viendo el blanco techo, no deja de pensar en Izuku.

Lo hace de la misma forma en que no deja de pensar en él durante su entrenamiento, ni siquiera cuando va de regreso a casa. Siempre piensa en él.

Es autodestructivo porque no dudaría en lastimarlo. Es auto destructivo porque carga con la culpa que el mismo provoca. Es auto destructivo porque no puede vivir, no puede comer, no puede dormir sin recordar su existencia. Es autodestructivo porque aun sabiendo todo eso, no quiere dejar de imponer el dolor, no puede quitarse su olor de encima, no tiene el suficiente control para dejarlo ir.

 _Aunque ya está cansado de tanta mierda, no puede dejar de cometer los mismos errores._

Regresa

Poco tiempo después el sol se oculta por completo, los faroles se enciende y la oscuridad cubre todo aquello que la rodea. Baja de un salto del árbol y se arrepiente por hacerlo, sus músculos estaban entumecidos y arden cuando amortiguan el choque. Maldice su estupidez, recoge sus pertenencias y abandona aquel parque.

* * *

 **VI**

A Midoriya le parecía que llevaba siglos cayendo.

\- ¿Le observas? – susurro una voz en lo que pareció una caricia del viento frió, pero él no podía ver ya que todo estaba oscuro.

Abrió los ojos y miro hacia el suelo, y le pareció ver un millar de estrellas, estaba tan lejos que apenas y podía distinguir las edificaciones entre las espesas nubes, pero las fuertes corrientes de aire que arremetían contra su cuerpo le daban a saber que estaba cayendo y sabía lo que pasaría si seguía así. Porque no se puede caer eternamente.

\- ¿Le observas? – volvió a preguntar la extraña voz.

Y pensó que estaba delirando. Miro hacia el suelo y no pudo evitar notar que estaba más cerca, quizás no tanto, pero en definitiva seguía acercándose al final de aquella caída a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, hacía mucho frió ahí arriba. Y ya no había estrellas o nubes que mirar, solo es suelo al cual poco a poco se acercaba.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Logro preguntar, y como repuesta solo recibió una carcajada.

\- ¿Te gusta o le amas? – Cambio de tema.

No respondió. En su lugar disfruto de la sensación del viento chocando con sus prendas, del sonido que estas producían al ser zarandeadas y pensó que –quizás- soñar con una ciada no era tan malo de vez en cuando.

\- Oye, responde.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Te gusta o amas al Alfa?

Y esta vez perdió el control en su cuerpo, dio un giro y su rostro ardió por la repentina pregunta. Busco a su acompañante, miro a su alrededor y todo estaba vacío. Hasta que a sus pies, debajo de su estómago diviso una sombra; su sombra. Pero, por unos segundos –los cuales le parecieron minutos- solo pudo distinguir un color rubí, uno fuerte, dominante y amenazante. La sombra se arremolino a su alrededor junto con algunos rastros de agua condensada en una capa protectora, y noto que la sombra no era lo que creía, sino sus pestañas que trataban de bloquear la luz de la habitación, la enfermería para ser precisos; y no fue hasta entonces que comprendió que estaba en la U.A, en una camilla.

Midoriya se tocó la frente, pero le dolía todo y no tenía nada, solo unas vendas que cubrían gran parte de su cuerpo; o lo que alcanzaba a mirar. Se sentía débil y mareado. Trato de mover su mano, pero no pudo.

Fue en ese momento que los recuerdos de lo ocurrido atropellaron a su mente uno tras otro: All Might presentándose ante todos, la asignación de los grupos y su pelea contra Bakugou.

Porque no importaba por donde se mirase, aquel ejercicio pasó de ser una simple prueba a un conflicto personal. Los dos discutieron, se golpearon, se hirieron y decepcionaron. Quizás eso ultimo sea lo que más acides produce. Y es que aún puede sentir el olor a azufre en el aire, aun puede escuchar las frívolas palabras de Katsuki, aún siente su mirada taladrando su interior.

Pero Bakugou no es de los que se guarda las cosas, por eso grita a todo pulmón lo que siente y piensa. No oculta su descontento al verse engañado y utilizado…¡Y se equivoca! ¡No lo engaño! ¡Nunca se atrevería a hacerlo! Ni siquiera se ve capaz de mentirle con algo pequeño e irrelevante. Simplemente no puede. Y aun así lo busca tratando de explicarle la situación, darle a entender que nunca –jamás- le engañaría; no lo ha hecho antes y no lo hará ahora.

\- ¡KACCHAN! – Grita.

Las palabras fluyen tan naturalmente que no es consiente que suelta más información de la necesaria, no se da cuenta que le dice el origen de sus poderes y que no son lo que el espera. Suelta palabras y no piensa en nada, solo en que no pude dejar que se marche con algo que no es. Pero aunque no esperas palabras reconfortante o que le comprenda del todo, se alegra de ver determinación y lágrimas contenidas en lugar de desprecio.

Sabe que las palabras de Katsuki son una declaración de guerra, y no podría estar más satisfecho de escucharlas y corresponderlas.

Es por eso que la interrupción de All Migth pasa a segundo plano y solo le queda disculparse por su metida de pata. Lo curioso de todo el asunto, es que no se arrepiente.

 _Porque con Kacchan, todo es tan natural como respirar._

* * *

 **V**

Bakugou odia el tabaco, detesta el aroma que desprende el cigarrillo, no le gustaba como sus compañeros sostenían aquel palillo entre los dedos creyendo así crear una buena imagen. Odiaba como el olor se impregna en la ropa, el cabello y las manos. Le molestaba de sobremanera el observar como la colilla se consume y encoge, dejando un rastro de cenizas malolientes.

Y aun con todo eso, no puede soltar el cigarrillo a medio consumir entre sus labios.

Apoyado en el marco de la ventana observa como el humo es arrastrado por el aire, toma una calada y suelta todo por la nariz.

A él no le gusta el tabaco.

Pero ya no puede dejarlo. Es joven y sabe que la mierda solo atrae a más mierda, pero esta tan agotado que piensa que probar algo amargo y asfixiante de vez en cuando podría…relajarlo.

 **...0. &.0...**

La chica que está en la todavía tibia cama le espera, con las rodillas flexionadas y el mentón apoyada en estas, disfrutando del ver los músculos de su espalda tensarse ante cada movimiento y su desnudes.

Ella le observa con lujuria y pesar. Porque es invisible. Todos son invisibles ante los tormentosos ojos escarlata, no hay ser que después de unas caricias y buen sexo no haya notado la ausencia de conciencia y cariño en la acción. El mundo que crea el chico frente a ella, apoyado en la ventada viendo a la nada, es totalmente diferente en el que viven.

Lo sabe, él se lo advirtió.

\- Es sexo

Y ella como todos los demás acepto la invitación...

 _Continuara..._


	4. Cicatrices

**Nota:** Para los que no saben quién es Hizashi, él es el maestro rubio con una extraña y muy alargada cresta, mejor conocido como Present Mic.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 ** _VI_**

Resoplo pesadamente otra vez, lo hizo mecánicamente; habían cosas que simplemente le tranquilizaban, entre ellas el llenar sus pulmones con oxígeno hasta sentirse reventar, soltando hasta el último aliento de un golpe.

Hizashi tenía mucho frio, quiso cerrar la ventana abierta. Era Junio después de todo, y las tormentas eran el pan de cada día. Pensó que si lo hacía –quizás- las cortinas dejarían de ser zarandeadas con tanta violencia, que las gotas de lluvia ya no inundarían su habitación; pensó y de la misma manera se deshizo de dicha posibilidad, porque fue Aizawa quien la abrió muy alterado; histérico, caótico y hecho una furia que arrasaba a todo en su paso. Fue en tan solo unos segundos que unos golpes incesantes y erráticos en la puerta de su apartamento lo habían despertado. Cuando camino a abrir, ya sabiendo de quien se trataba, no se extrañó de ser ignorado y verle pasar derecho hasta su habitación y abrir de golpe la ventana, dejando que el agua entrase.

Le observo unos minutos, notando con la escasa luz del foco que su piel opaca y de por si pálida, estaba llena de hematomas, que sus afilados ojos estaban más vacíos de lo habitual y su descuidado cabello estaba – inexplicablemente- organizada. Le tomo algo de tiempo caer encuentra sobre su vestimenta, una delgada capa de ropa que consistía en un traje formal y una simple camisa blanca mal abotonada.

Trago en seco.

Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, contempló el como Shouta, en un ataque de furia ciega, tomaba la pequeña lámpara de su escritorio y la estrellaba contra la pared haciéndola pedazos; dejando un profunda grieta que más tarde tendría que arreglar. Suspirando, se acercó en silencio sentándose a su lado.

No dijo nada, tampoco pregunto nada.

Espero, paciente, a que la respiración irregular de su amigo se tranquilizara. Con cautela y cuidado tomo entre sus manos el rostro ajeno y acaricio sus pómulos, sintiendo al instante lo áspero de sus vellos. Aizawa se lanzó a él en un beso salvaje que no le dejo respirar mientras sus dientes y leguas batallaban, tironeo de su playera mientras mordía sus labios. Se separaron y Yamada se deshizo de la prenda contemplando el torso desnudo y maltratado del contrario, del como sus costillas se marcaban por su acelerada respiración. Con delicadeza, sus dígitos se posaron sobre una herida abierta, sangrante y mal cuidada. Él no era idiota. Solo le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta que aquellas heridas no fueron causadas por algún trabajo, Shouta podría ser agresivo e impertinente, pero eso no le quitaba que es su campo de trabajo era tan silencioso y ágil que tocarle requeriría más de una docena de hombres; no exageraba, ya le había visto en acción. Los tres solían trabajar juntos, así que se conocían lo suficiente como para saber de las capacidades del contrario. Esos fueron buenos días…

-¿Por qué? – Pegunta, mientras sus manos acarician todo lo que alcanzan.

\- Porque es real- dice mientras besa fugazmente su mejilla-, tangible.

No necesita nada más. Muerde sus labios de tal forma que ahoga sus deseos de gritar, destruyendo así las paredes y con ello lo poco que le queda de orgullo. Pues es en momentos como ese en el cual se da cuenta de cuan conformativo es, aceptando las pequeñas migajas que le ofrece Aizawa, negándose a aceptar que nunca será correspondido.

Su rubia y larga cabellera es acariciada, escucha susurros y sonidos lastimeros, mentiras que no son dirigidas a él. No puede evitar la sensación de asfixia al ver, tocar y consolar a un héroe roto; no puede y no quiere dejar de sentir aquello, es la esperanza a la cual se aferra con tal de tener una oportunidad. Una que sabe, no existe.

\- No soy lo suficientemente bueno, ¿verdad?

\- No. – Gruñe, aun cuando sus palabras se sienten ácidas – Eres más que eso.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué?- Susurra con voz queda- ¿Por qué? _¡¿POR QUÉ?!_

No puede decir nada, las palabras se quedan atoradas en su garganta, ardiendo y luchando por salir. Frunce el ceño cuando sus cabellos son jalados y arrancados, observando el pequeño gimoteo mal disimulado, aceptando las sobras que le da Aizawa al abrazarle.

\- _¿Por qué, Yagi?..._

Esa era su condena…No es su nombre el cual sale de aquellos labios agrietados. No es él; al que le dedica sus suspiros y lágrimas, tampoco es la persona a la cual miran aquellos ojos ónix, no lo es y nunca lo será. Lastimosamente, él no es la persona indicada para encadenar a Aizawa; no lo puede ser cuando este ya ha _encontrado_ a su pareja.

Rompiéndose en pedazos, corresponde el abrazo toxico que le es permitido. Abandona la herida y con la mano ensangrentada rodea los hombros de Shouta, respira profundo y anhelando más de su olor; acaricia su nuca. Su mano no siente nada más que la tersa piel bajo sus dedos, pero cuando presiona ligero y con empeño, encuentra un _casi_ imperceptible camino de dientes.

Él podrá ser despistado, pero no estúpido.

Aquello que se desvanecía, oculto entre los oscuros cabellos de Aizawa, era la antigua marca del lazo, que persistente, se negaba a desaparecer por completo, y él; como Present Mic ni como Hizashi Yamada, era capaz de sanar aquella herida que consumía de a poco al hombre entre sus brazos.

* * *

 ** _VII_**

Bakugou está en la mierda. No siente sus piernas, su abdomen arde ligeramente, sus manos estan entumecidas y adoloridas. Aun le cuesta acostumbrarse a los nuevos supresores, su cuerpo tiene que adaptarse a los bruscos cambios de temperatura y el escozor que provoca la regulación de testosterona. Si bien ya lleva un tiempo utilizando dicho medicamento, no pude quitarse el agrio sabor de boca que provoca el tener que recurrir a una medida tan drástica como los inhibidores, pero últimamente siente que no basta con solo ignorar; no cuando ya ha perdido el control en más de una ocasión.

Suspira, cuenta hasta diez y piensa que aquello que siente es igual que el bailar un vals. Imagina que sus pies se mueven lentos y constantes, el ritmo de la música se transforma en su coreografía, ve la figura borrosa de su pareja que gira y él; la recibe en un abrazo prolongado, respira y se ahoga en su olor, se separan y vuelven a juntarse en un pequeño cortejo. La imagen es borrosa, pero el ardor que siente cuando sus pies chocan es real, al igual que el codazo que recibe en el abdomen.

Ahoga su queja cuando sus manos acarician su rostro, sus pómulos arden ante el contacto, agarra su muñeca y la separa de su rostro guiándola a su cintura; la distancia se reduce, y con su otra mano toma sus dedos y los entrelaza alzando ligeramente sus brazos. Ambos bailan al ritmo de la música, pero los empujones y pisotones incrementaban a medida que pasaba en tiempo, su mano derecha pierde sensibilidad por el fuerte apretón que recibe y el sonido que un comienzo fue lento y calmo, ahora el errático y vivaz.

Sí. El dolor y la adaptación en su cuerpo es igual que el bailar un vals, uno fuerte, enérgico y sobre todas las cosas: Egoísta. Es eso lo que ve cuando su cuerpo se estabiliza y suda por el constante movimiento. Es lo que siente cuando ya recupera el total control sobre sí mismo. Esa es la imagen de un recuerdo grato cuando era un mocoso que apenas y podía escribir bien su nombre, uno en el cual no había perjuicios o etiquetas.

Bailar es algo que le desagrada mas no odia del todo, y eso es mucho. Es algo que le cuesta admitir.

* * *

 ** _VIII_**

Para Uraraka era extraño, la forma en la cual se movía, el cómo actuaba, las diversas y exquisitas tonalidades que podían tomar forma en sus ojos esmeralda. A veces, podía ver hermosas formas, cuando la luz era artificial podían ser rombos, en la luz de sol podían ser octágonos o heptágonos, pero fu favorita y quizás la más inusual era la del rombo; aquella solo aprecia en los días nublados.

Los días habían pasado tan rápido que apenas y podía recordar el examen de admisión, pero ella tampoco era tan estática como para dejar que este pasase y la dejase atrás, no, en esos momentos todos tenían que avanzar y solo progresar. Y pensar que antes; sin conocerle, había estado estancada.

A ella no le gusta jugar con fuegos artificiales, pero si admirarlos en la espesura de la noche. Al igual que las figuras geométricas, las explosiones de colores y olores eran intensas; y no lo decía por Bakugou, lo hacía por Deku.

Quizás no fuera tan buena observadora como quisiese creer, pero había tomado la costumbre de estar pendiente de las acciones del peliverde, le miraba a distancia y descubrió hábitos curiosos para alguien como él.

Un ejemplo podría ser su manía de golpear el pupitre con sus dedos cuando All Migth-sensei se retrasaba.

Era cosas pequeñas y sin relevancia, pero de algún modo le satisfacía saber cosas que nadie más notaba o siquiera imaginaban de él, pero era por esa misma razón que le intrigaba la peculiar forma que tenía al hablar de su pasado; no decía mucho, pero sus palabras se atropellaban la una con la otra de forma violenta, sus ojos se desviaban y nunca miraban fijamente al interlocutor, sus manos se movían erráticas hasta parar en su ondulada melena y, en ese preciso momento, cuando dos de sus dedos juguetean con algún mechones, su mirada se clava siempre en el mismo punto; en Bakugou Katsuki.

Y es cuando los fuegos artificiales explotan, iluminan y te dejan con un extraño sabor a melancolía.

En algunas ocasiones podían ser violentos y el azufre parecía ser real, con aquel cosquilleo peculiar en la nariz y el ardor en los ojos; en otras, podían ser pausadas y segadoras, con un ligero y casi imperceptible olor a hierba buena o quizás menta, era difícil definirlo.

\- Deku-kun, ¿Cuál es tu platillo favorito?

Él lo medita por unos segundos, y sin mucha importancia responde:

\- El Katsudon, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Uraraka analiza su repuesta como si fuera el acertijo más difícil del mundo, no le toma mucho tiempo encontrar una conexión con Bakugou.

\- No, no es por nada importante; solo quería saber.

\- ¿Segura?...

\- P-Pues…- Piensa en sí debería seguir con la pregunta atorada en su garganta, pero al final lo evade- , ¿Por qué te gusta ese plato en específico?

\- Supongo que por el _tonkatsu,_ ya sabes, el cerdo y los guisantes verdes son una excelente combinación.- Como había dicho con anterioridad, las figuras geométricas y los fuegos artificiales le parecen extraños, en especial cuando los dos se juntan y mezclan, creando así una imagen impregnadora. – Pero si mal no recuerdo, ese plato me empezó a gusta cuando apenas tenía tres o cuatro años; no lo recuerdo bien.

El pecho se le contrae, sabe que miente. Él lo recuerda bien y está segura que todo se debe al Alfa. Al igual que siempre, Bakugou ocupa todo lo que es Midoriya Izuku.

\- Katsu, ¿eh?

* * *

 ** _IX_**

Toshinori pensaba que habían dos tipos de cicatrices: Las tangibles y las no tangibles. También podría llamarlas heridas del cuerpo y heridas del alma; las dos son muy similares, ambas escuecen y dependiendo de la magnitud de esta la vida peligra, las dos pueden sanar, mas nunca se borran, siguen ahí, marcadas en la piel o en algún amargo recuerdo. Las cicatrices están hechas para perdurar un muy largo tiempo, puedes ignorarla, pero cuando la tucas o la observas, esta cobra vida y se siente igual de fresca a cuando te la hiciste por primera vez.

No es como si se quejase, pero su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas imborrables.

No se arrepiente de ellas, no se culpa ni culpa a los demás por tener que llevar esa carga tan pesada entre su espalda y pecho, no, en todo el cuerpo. Y es que ser _el_ héroe no es cosa fácil, no cuando todos tienen grandes expectativas, mucho menos cuando el mismo se antepone cumplir con los deseos ajenos, los caprichos de personas que ni siquiera conoce. Quizás las heridas físicas sanen; hay personas que pueden curarlas tan solo con un toque, pero las del alma… _Esas desgraciadas_ no se borran ni aunque te drogues o embriagues, ya lo había intentado, y fracaso patéticamente en el intento.

Aun puede sentir el golpe que recibió por parte de Aizawa al intentar inyectarse un calmante.

 _Oh puto y jodido paraíso…_

Hay ocasiones en las cuales añora volver a aquellos tiempos donde solo se preocupaba por ver una buena película y comer comida chatarra hasta reventar, momento en el cual sus manos grasientas se limpiaban con lo primero que encontrase para poder acariciar su azabache cabellera, hundir su rostro entre su nuca y cuello, respirar e inundarse en su aroma, acariciando con completa devoción la marca de su mordedura.

 _Esa si es una cicatriz que vale la pena conservar_

Porque esa es la única con la capacidad de limpiar y diluir las heridas del alma, no curaba al cuerpo pero hacia el dolor soportable, convirtiendo todo aquello que lastimase y en algo pasajero. Shouta había sabido lidiar con su carga, le ayudaba y la hacía más ligera. Cuando salida herido, sus manos desnudas recorrían su cuerpo, dejando un rastro de suavidad y ardor, porque el alcohol hace su trabajo y el aprovecha para reclamarle su descuido, pero aun así encuentra descanso en aquel acto dulce y a la vez rencoroso.

Las heridas del cuerpo sanan, más la cicatrices prevalecen en un espontaneo recordatorio de horrores cometidos. Pero las cicatrices del alma, no descansan, se repiten constantemente y es difícil el ignorarlas, no cuando esta está ligada a un lazo que _inútilmente_ trata de romper _._

Es por el bien de ambos, más el dolor y la melancolía no ayudan en ardua labor.

* * *

 ** _X_**

Silencio. Todo está en un completo, absoluto, y terrorífico silencio. Ni un sonido, ni un mormullo o movimiento.

Midoriya no se consideraba paranoico o algo por parecido, pero siendo realista y un poco precavido, no era de extrañarse el desconfiar de sus compañeros, en especial cuando todos –cómplices- permanecían en aquel silencio sepulcral. Algo tramaban y sin duda, él era su principal presa.

\- Midoriya – le llaman y no puede evitar temblar ante el repentino grito.

\- S-si, Kirishima – Tartamudea, su cuello gira y observa con recelo la mueca socarrona que adorna el rostro del pelirojo.

\- Este sábado te quiero en mi casa a las seis de la tarde sin falta alguna.

\- ¿Ah? P-pero…

\- No te preocupes, todos irán; solo me falta Bakugou, pero de ese me encargo después. No quiero terminar incinerado antes de terminar con los preparativos.

\- Espera, ¿De que estas hablando?

\- Lo que pasa mi querido y tímido amigo, es que realizare una fiesta antes de que comiencen los exámenes.

Bien, ya se daba por muerto.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los comentarios, eso en verdad me anima.

Aclaración: El Katsudon consistente en un cuenco de arroz cubierto con una chuleta de cerdo rebozada, huevo revuelto y condimentos. Es una tradición popular comer este plato antes de algún examen ya que _Katsu_ significa  ganar o salir victorioso.


	5. Gestación

Aclaraciones:

 ** _1-Inhividores o supresores: Son pastillas o inyecciones que suprimen y controlan cuando el Omega esta en celo. Como algo adicional: Son jodidamente caros y de uso único para Omegas._**

 ** _2- Tanto Omegas como Alfas entran en celo, pero como ya sabrán, Izuku es un Beta; por ende, no puede experimentar el celo. Por decirlo de alguna forma:_** ** _Debería_** ** _ser inmune a las feromonas._**

 ** _3- Para la marca…Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo, porque esto va ser muy jodido para Bakugou y quiero mostrarle el porqué._**

 ** _4- Puede que el los supresores oculten el olor y el deseo sexual, pero eso no quiere decir que siempre sea efectivo, algunas personas aún pueden sentir las feromonas, mas no con la intensidad necesaria para llegar a tener la urgencia de aparearse._**

 ** _5- Los efectos secundarios: Estos solo los experimenta Bakugou._**

* * *

 ** _X_**

Bakugou refunfuña y fulmina con la mirada a Kirishima.

Las luces le segaron por unos segundos, el sonido le fastidio y el aroma a comida chatarra le irrito; una mierda a su parecer, pero debía admitir que el lugar era bastante espacioso y decente para algo tan ridículo. Gruñendo, se soltó del agarre del chico y camino hasta la sala, observando con recelo a Sero quien conversaba con Mineta animadamente, una vez en el lugar se dejó caer en el sofá y tomo un puñado de papas que había en la mesa de centro, masticando saco su celular y los audífonos; la música del lugar no era tan desagradable, pero prefería algo suyo para que el estrés abandonara su sistema.

Pues había sido un completo imbécil al haber caído en la tetra de Kirishima y Mineta.

Había sido engañado, amordazado y electrocutado. Los muy hijos de puta habían hecho todo un escándalo; cuando por fin pudo librase y vengarse, las explosiones y los gritos de dolor le dieron una pequeña satisfacción. Debía admitirlo, esos desgraciados tenían los suficientes huevos como para intentar capturarlo.

De ahí por qué accedió a ir a la casa de Kirishima.

¿Reconocimiento? No. Solo acepto porque no tenía nada que hacer, al igual que siempre, buscaba romper la rutina que de apoco le carcomía su día a día. Y se estaba arrepintiendo. Los demás estudiantes estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, algunos reunidos en grupos y otros simplemente apartados cogiendo algo de comer.

\- Menuda reunión – Gruño con algo de ironía.

Y mientras se sacudía las manos noto algo peculiar: Los audífonos estaban a bajo volumen. Extrañado, reviso su celular y noto que, efectivamente, el sonido solo estaba al 20%. Preocupado, observo a su alrededor y todo se volvió más intenso, los colores y olores le golpearon sus sentidos, la música retumbaba en sus oídos con más fuerza de la debida.

Empezó a sudar frio.

Apresuradamente saco uno de los inhibidores que hace poco había comprado de su chaleco, se levantó y corrió a la cocina. Busco entre las gavetas un vaso y lo lleno de agua, sin pensarlo dos veces ingirió la droga procurando no atragantarse.

Suspirando, se apoyó en el lavabo y aguanto el golpe de calor que poco a poco fue expandiéndose.

* * *

 ** _XI_**

Todo era confuso, su nariz percibía una fuerte fragancia. Miro a sus compañeros; ninguno parecía afectado por la extraña esencia. Suspirando, aparto una de las copas que le ofrecía Mineta con tanto empeño, a él no le gusta el alcohol, tampoco el escándalo que todos estaban haciendo por un juego tan ridículo como el ponerle la cola al burro.

Sus ojos observaron el lugar con escepticismo, los chicos se divertían pero no podía evitar sentirse fuera de lugar con tanto escándalo, no podía recordar la última vez que fue invitado a una fiesta y, siendo sincero, no le importaba en gran medida. Sí, le agradaba ser parte de algo, pero no puede quitarse aquella inquietud por el aroma que desprendía la casa de Kirishima.

Lo piensa y sin mucha dificultad asume que es Katsuki

No hay otra persona con ese olor tan peculiar. No hay otra cosa que le altere tanto como el chico explosivo. Y es por eso mismo que está inquieto, la esencia de un Alfa no debe de alterarle tanto, ha pasado toda su vida rodeado de ellos y nunca alguno le afectaba como lo hacía Bakugou.

Es por los años que llevamos juntos – Se dice mentalmente, pero aquello no le convence.

Ya que de ser ese el caso las cosas deberían estar invertidas, menor debía de ser el efecto en él. Pero las cosas nunca salen como quiere, Bakugou está en aquel lugar cuando – se suponía – debía haber rechazado la invitación. Su olor está opacando el de los demás, y aquello le agrada más de lo debido.

Su cuerpo reacciona al estímulo. No puede detenerlo. Nunca lo ha podido hacer. Pero realmente quiere y desea creer que aquello que siente es producido por otra cosa, que es causado por los nuevos poderes que posee y no de antaño.

Porque aquello es simplemente imposible…

Los Betas no pueden ser estimulados por las feromonas de un Alfa. Mucho menos cuando estos ni siquiera se han desarrollado.

Asegura, repite y recuerda que de infantes siempre le agrado la esencia de Katsuki. Que de niños siempre se encontraba olisqueando las prendas ajenas asegurando que el chico frente suyo supiera lo agradable de su aroma, suspirando y sonriendo mientras el contrario refunfuñaba lo ridículo de la situación.

"Un Alfa debe de tener un olor fuerte e intimidante, Deku." - Le había reprochado a los cuatro años, alegando que su aroma debía ser como lo anterior pues su destino era ser el líder de los Alfas -. "Pero si es agradable para ti, ¿Significa entonces que eres un Omega?"

Aquello le había confundido y simplemente cambiaron de tema porque sería muy complicado de explicar. Deku desconocía todo lo relacionado con lo Omegas y Betas, lo poco que sabía de los Alfas era gracias a Katsuki; quien enérgico como siempre, aseguraba que sería un Alfa de primera.

Por supuesto que cuando fue a dar con su madre con la duda, esta entre sonrojos y carcajadas le había respondido que aquello era imposible, que para saber si una persona es Alfa u Omega se necesitaba tener más edad, madurar e incluso experimentar el primer celo. Claro que la mujer nunca tomo con seriedad las palabras de su hijo cuando le contó sobre lo agradable del olor de Bakugou, pues ambos eran solo eran unos niños que apenas y desprendían algún aroma. Unos niños que ignoraban la magnitud de sus palabras y los problemas que se avecinaban.

 **.- &-.**

\- Acepta la maldita copa de una buena vez, Midoriya. – Denki le extiende la botella para servirle en el vaso entre sus manos.

\- Que no me gusta el alcohol – Reniega por octava vez en la noche.

Todos le miran expectante. Algunos sin interés y otros simplemente por apostar cuanto tiempo dudarían la voluntad del chico ante la fastidiosa insistencia de los dos idiotas escandalosos del salón.

\- Ohh~ Entonces acepta este vaso con agua y azúcar –Dijo Mineta, tambaleante y con una sonrisa forzada.

\- ¿Azúcar? – Pregunto alzando una ceja, nunca había probado algo como eso.

\- Sí. Sí. Tómatelo y te dejaremos de joder; igual vas a terminar pidiendo más. – Aseguro Denki embutiéndole el líquido en la boca. El sabor era dulce, demasiado dulce para su gusto.

Lo extraño de aquello, es que apenas y trago el líquido un ardor desagradable se desplazó por su garganta.

En lo que Mineta y Kaminari obligaban al chico a pasarse el líquido, Todoroki observo con recelo la botella de sake endulzado que sostenían los chicos entre las manos. También busco con la mirada a Bakugou. La esencia del chico le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta, era demasiado fuerte e intimidante para ignorarlo.

¡Y ese era el maldito problema! Todos parecían inmunes a las feromonas que se apoderaban del lugar. No es que le importase. Es solo que el ver la indiferencia de los demás le tiene absorto. Y no puede evitar preguntarse si aquello solo es con él; aun con aquel toque agridulce en el aire, la fragancia empieza a agradarle y entumecer su cuerpo.

Aquello no le importa, pero si le molesta.

* * *

 ** _XII_**

¡No estaba en celo! – Grito para sus adentros.

Y era verdad, no lo estaba. Aquel ataque de ansiedad había sido provocado por otra cosa. No sabía cuál fue la causa, tampoco quería saberlo. Pero si agradeció que todo aquello fuera una falsa alarma, porque de ser el celo en sí, temía del como hubiese reaccionado.

Ahí estaban todos reunidos.

En esa maldita casa estaba Deku.

Y no quiere ni imaginar su actuar al notar la presencia del chico, perfectamente puede salvarse de ello con otra persona; pero estando el presente, dudaba que su cuerpo le escuchase. Suficiente tenía con sus repentinos ataques de estupidez.

Cansado y con la frente sudada comenzó a caminar en busca del baño más cercano; realmente deseaba refrescarse. Lo que nunca se esperó, fue encontrarse con un tambaleante peliverde.

\- ¿Deku?- Abriendo a mas no poder sus ojos, miro el cómo este se estrellaba contra en suelo y balbuceaba algunas maldiciones; vacilante, se acercó y lo agarro de los hombros para poder zarandearle con fuerza.

\- ~ Hmm ~ - Ninguna repuesta entendible salió de sus labios.

\- Oye, Bueno para nada – le llamo.

\- ~ Jaja~ - Le volvió a zarandear.

\- Deku…- Lo intento una vez más.

\- ….. - No hubo repuesta.

\- ¡DEKU!- Grito ya exasperado. El muy desgraciado no quería dejar de besar el suelo, aferrándose a sus piernas, restregando su rostro contra su pantalón y soltando algunas carcajadas.

Ya arto de ese estúpido juego lo arrastro hasta el baño, se lo quito de entre las piernas y lo forzó a mirarlo. El olor a alcohol que desprendía su aliento le desagrado, así que sin ningún remordimiento, abrió la llave del lavamanos y metió el rostro del Beta en el agua fría. El grito agudo que salió de sus labios le agrado, y mucho.

Ya satisfecho con su castigo, retiro sus manos de los alborotados cabellos del contrario y dejo que se enderezara mientras cerraba la llave. Agarro la primera toalla que encontró y se la arrogo con desgano al rostro.

\- Sécate – Ordeno.

Pero Izuku estaba en otro mundo. Ni siquiera sintió cuando la tela había impactado contra su rostro, pero si sintió las manos ásperas de Bakugou sobre sus mejillas. Y por acto reflejo, aparto las manos que le acariciaban.

\- Tsk. – Sin decir nada, le dio la espada mientras recogía la toalla del suelo. Cuando fue a darse la vuelta, se encontró que el Beta le estaría sonriendo y desvistiendo al mismo tiempo.

\- ~ _Kacchan~-_ Se crispo al sentir el cuerpo ajeno sobre el suyo y el cómo su cálido aliento acariciaba su cuello. Gruñendo, con una de sus manos toco la desnuda espalda de Izuku, y al sentir la humedad de esta se dio cuenta que estaba sudado. El olor dulce mesclado con el de licor inundo una vez más sus fosas nasales. Apretó los puños y trato – jura que trato- de apartarlo, pero se aferraba a su cuello con tanta fuerza que por poco y no le parte el cuello.

 _Genial. A la mierda sus intentos de alejarlo -_ Pensó, mientras disfrutaba de la esencia del chico ebrio.

Suspirando, se permitió el hundir un poco su nariz en el cuello de su captor, mientras este, se estiraba para darle mejor acceso. Con algo de brusquedad, su nariz delineo las curvas y los músculos hasta llegar a su clavícula.

\- ~ _Mmm…~-_ Izuku soltó un ronroneo complacido mientras se removía buscando mayor contacto. Bakugou miro por sobre el hombro las acaloradas mejillas de Midoriya y mordisqueo su hombro sin hacer daño alguno.

Un gemido ahogado, un pequeño rose entre sus intimidades, y el mundo podía irse a la mierda.

* * *

 ** _XIII_**

A kirishima le gusta la música. Le agrada la sensación de ensordecimiento que producen los parlantes, las vibraciones que atraviesan su áspera piel y los alborotados gritos de sus compañeros. No son amigos, pero no duda que pronto lo serán; así como el extraño grupo que formo Midoriya, ni más ni menos, solo personas que conviven y comparten momentos agradables y otros no tanto. Es por ese motivo que decidió hacer esa fiesta, para hacer que las cosas funcionasen entre todos y así crear un pequeño espacio para él.

Porque Kirishima odia la soledad

Quizás sea por eso que no pude evitar sentir cierta atracción hacia Bakugou, no le odia ni tampoco le quiere, es solo que no puede apartar su vista de él. No es que le interesase la vida del chico explosivo; incluso dudaba que este pasase por alguna dificultad, pero era tan fuerte y vivas que costaba creer en la soledad en la que se sumía.

Solitario pero errático – Fue lo que pensó mientras le observaba.

Bakugou se encontraba alejado de todos, en el rincón de la alacena, con una expresión apática mirando fijamente sus manos, ignorando los intentos de algunos de sus compañeros por acercársele.

Aun no lograba entender el significado de la primera pelea en el entrenamiento en grupos, tampoco quería logarlo del todo, pero sí que deseaba saciar aquella curiosidad insana de la cual se jactaba.

Atrayente – Se repite.

Pues es curioso y a la vez no; solo era querer estar ahí, aprender de él podría ser la principal razón de aquello que le carcome.

\- Oye, ¿Cómo conseguiste traer aquí a Bakugou? – Le había preguntado Sero, con una cerveza en mano y una sonrisa ladina. Los dos apenas compartieron miradas cómplices y rieron por el extraño ambiente.

\- Mintiéndole.

\- Wahaha, ¿Qué clase de mentira? Porque el chico no parece ser de los que se creen cualquier cuento.

Y aquello era cierto. Nunca en su vida había tenido que crear una tetra tan compleja como aquella. Un simple intercambio de palabras, una amenaza y el humo saliendo de sus palmas le tentaron a dejarle fuera de su plan; pero no pudo. Le tomo algo de tiempo asimilar la extraña postura que tenía el chico, luego observo sus facciones arraigadas cansadas y una mirada tan gélida como el hierro. Con solo notar esas tres cosas su estómago dio un vuelco, su respiración se detuvo y mintió con una naturalidad tal que incluso se asustó de sí mismo.

\- Solo le dije que le necesitaban por lo del incidente del entrenamiento y a regañadientes me siguió.

\- ¿Fue tan simple? – Pregunto alzando una ceja – Pero hoy es sábado.

\- Por supuesto que no. Cuando doblamos en el pasillo que conecta el aula B con A Mineta comenzó a lanzar a diestra y siniestras sus extrañas bolas mientras Kaminari le electrocutaba; la idea era dejarle inconsciente, pero en lugar de eso todos terminamos con quemaduras leves pero como puedes ver, estamos vivitos y coleando con la misión cumplida: El solo acepto venir, aunque no nos quiso decir el porqué.

\- Me lo imagino – Comento Sero mirando por última vez a su violento compañero, notando de inmediato su extraña actitud.

\- Vamos a comer con los chicos; Mineta está acabando el poco ramen que queda. – Sugirió el pelirojo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y te atreves a llamar un buen anfitrión? Me decepcionas, Kirishima.

\- ¡Ah! Lo dices tú a quien no le toca limpiar luego este desastre, ¿Qué no tienes compasión?

Y la discusión continua mientras los dos, cautelosos, miran de vez en cuando en dirección a Bakugou; quien distraído, olfatea a sus alrededores ignorando las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros.

* * *

 ** _XIV_**

En ese punto a Bakugou ya no le importaba si el otro chico hacia demasiado ruido. Había fantaseado tantas veces con tener a Izuku en aquella posición que poco le importaba lo que pasaba detrás de la puerta.

Los tiernos labios de Midoriya se posan sobre algún punto sensible en su cuello y decide que es mejor dejarse hacer, disfrutando del hormigueo que produce el rose de la blanda carne. Tampoco se molestó cuando el movimiento de caderas da comienzo y su erección reacciona al estímulo, sus manos se pasean por la espalda ajena y se detienen cuando llegan al pecho y aprieta entre sus dedos uno de los pezones, los jadeos de Izuku de detienen y en su lugar sale un sonido lastimero. Ambos se miran, y es Katsuki quien aparta de un solo jalón el pantalón junto con la ropa interior, los dos suspiran de alivio.

Izuku, mareado, apoya su rostro contra el pecho de Katsuki y vuelve a juntar sus miembros, asegurándose de cerrar cualquier distancia aun cuando los brazos del rubio le rodean, haciendo de aquello aún más placentero.

\- ~K-Kacchan~- Bakugou no puede evitar emocionarse por escuchar su nombre de aquella forma.

En un rápido movimiento separa a Izuku de su pecho y le obliga a alzar la vista, con una de sus manos agarra su barbilla, acerca su rostro y le besa. Sin previos, introduce su lengua y saborea el sake que opaca el sabor de la saliva, sus lenguas se juntan, rodean y masajean. Es extraño, la forma en la cual los dos se mueven en busca de mayor contacto, no solo por el beso, sino también por la humedad con la cual sus miembros se rozan, chocando entre sí, provocando jadeos ahogados.

Se separan y guía su otra mano a sus erecciones, las rodea y junta hasta que la fricción les obliga a gemir. El calor que les rodea es sofocante, ardiente y embriagador, el sudor empieza a esparcirse en la piel, los olores se mesclan, el suyo propio con el de Midoriya; aquello crea una burbuja de placer inmenso, puesto que es su nariz la que percibe todo lo que está frente suyo, aquello que no debería tocar y sentir.

Es un cumulo de deseos prohibidos – Piensa.

Los demonios que trata de ocultar explotan las cadenas y se liberan. Las sensaciones que experimenta su cuerpo son inestables y demasiado intensas, siente que está perdiendo una batalla cuando tiene el jodido paraíso entre sus manos, puede percibir el deseo desbordándose como nunca antes y no lo quiere detener. La bestia en su interior ruje complacida ante cada sonido, ronronea cuando la dulce fragancia de Izuku le rodea, gruñe cuando el espacio entre ellos incrementa.

Y no es suficiente; necesita más del maldito Beta. Más calor. Más placer. Más libertad. – Y siguen explotando ya que no se contiene.

Sus manos aprietan con mayor fuerza y la velocidad incremento. Ambos se encorvan y gimen sonoramente, el sónico retumba entre las paredes y no puede evitar sentir la necesidad de morder y marcar la piel expuesta, sus colmillos se afilan y la saliva abunda, su encía duele por el insano deseo de hundirse en la piel. Sin embargo, cuando los dos están en éxtasis y el orgasmo está cerca, Midoriya detiene su vaivén y pequeñas arcadas se apoderan de su cuerpo, el increíble cumulo de excitación y adrenalina se pierde en un instante.

Apurado y con la poca cordura en una fina línea, acomoda rápidamente al peliverde y trata de alcanzar la tapa del retrete. Un olor acido empieza a rodear el cuerpo de Izuku, el vómito no demora en aparecer y con ello los lloriqueos.

La escena es más que suficiente para bajarle cualquier atisbo de excitación, en su lugar, la culpa y remordimiento golpean con fuerza su cabeza mientras masajea la desnuda espalda de Izuku, sabiendo que de no haber sucedido aquel accidente le hubiera marcado, hubiese llegado más lejos que una simple masturbación.

Realmente se sentía como una escoria.

* * *

 **XV**

Denki estaba entre ebrio y sobrio, era extraño: Estaba mareado y con nauseas, pero sabía lo que le rodeaba. Por eso mismo se extrañó de ver a Bakugou dirigirse hacia el baño; dudaba que fueran de los que podría entrar en una casa ajena fácilmente y por ende a los baños. Siendo sincero no le veía como alguien confianzudo. Pero eso no evito que le siguiera con la mirada y que se topara también con un muy borracho peliverde.

Soltó una risa baja.

Aquello era culpa suya y de Mineta; estaba orgulloso de su logro.

-¡DEKU!

Su dicha fue interrumpida por un grito, uno por parte de Bakugou; quien colérico, trataba de aparta al pobre Izuku de su pierna. Kaminari lo pensó. Pero al final solo se quedó quieto, mirando con cierto desconcierto como el de cabellos cenizos se llevaba a rastras al pobre chico hasta el baño y cerraba la puerta de un solo golpe.

Espero unos segundos hasta que escucho el sonido del agua cayendo contra el lavabo, luego una extrañas gárgaras y quejidos. Eso basto para que sintiera la necesidad de alejarse del lugar. Retrocedió tres pasos y giro su cuerpo, chocando con Kirishima.

\- ¿Pero qué te pasa?

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó rápidamente, estirando los brazos evitando que avanzara.

\- Bien, sé que si pregunto me terminare arrepintiendo, pero, ¿Por qué no me dejas pasar?

\- Porque ahí atrás se está cometiendo un asesinato. – Respondió sin más. También pudo apreciar como el chico arrugaba la nariz y su ceño se fruncía ligeramente. Se congelo al verle soltar una carcajada.

\- Hombre, has bebido demasiado; hasta aquí puedo sentir el olor a alcohol.

\- Bueno, sí, tal vez me pase de copas. Pero sea lo que sea que esté haciéndole Bakugou al pobre Midoriya no lo quiero saber; estoy seguro que tú tampoco, así que yo me largo y te vienes conmigo. – Un silencio incomodo les rodeo mientras estiraba su brazo y agarraba de la muñeca a Kirishima, quien se quedó inmóvil en el lugar.

\- ¿Midoriya y Bakugou están en el pasillo juntos?

\- En el baño – Corrigió-, seguramente el chico estrella este molesto por tener que soportar su primera borrachera. – Poca importancia le dio a la cuestión, él también estaba extrañado por eso.

Luego de eso ambos caminaron en dirección contraria del lugar. Kaminari estaba casi seguro de haber sentido temblar a Eijiro, pero lo tomo como uno de esos raros mareos espontáneos que le dejaron de afectar hace unos minutos.

 **XVI**

Midoriya se sentía mareado y confundido, no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero de alguna forma se sentía tranquilo. No estaba caminando, aun así estaba seguro que su cuerpo se movía, proceso la escasa información que tenía y confirmo que le estaban cargando; la posición en la que estaba era algo incomoda, pero se sentía bien estar apoyado entre el hombro y el cuello de Bakugou.

En verdad, se sentía muy bien.

El perfume natural del cuerpo del rubio pasaba fácilmente por su nariz, era una fragancia tenue, difícil de identificar pero que seguía ahí; impregnada en su cuerpo, como un analgésico contra la potente migraña que comenzaba a experimentar.

\- Mierda, ¿Por qué siempre termino contigo? – Le escucho mascullar- De todas formas, ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo? Esto está muy mal.

Izuku se vio tentado a interrumpirle, pero sabía que si lo hacía, el chico le mandaría volar con una gran explosión. Ya de por si era raro que le ayudase en su primera borrachera.

\- Enserio, ¿Por qué siempre tú? – Aquello había sonado ahogado, como el sonido de un animal herido pidiendo clemencia. Algo que no era propio de Katsuki.

Bueno, escucharle quejarse era algo lindo, pero nunca espero que le hablara creyendo que estaba dormido; la verdad, no sabía si sentirse feliz u ofendido por dicha acción.

Pero ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin lograr comprender a su amigo. Irónicamente aquello le fascinaba.

Lo que resto del camino ambos permanecieron en silencio, Bakugou no volvió a decir palabra alguna y Midoriya no quería alertarle de su conciencia, no queriendo romper la agradable atmósfera que les rodeaba.

Paso alrededor de un minuto cuando Bakugou abrió una puerta, una vez adentro de la habitación el chico le arrogo a la cama, quiso quejarse por el repentino movimiento y el estrago que hacía en su cabeza…Cualquier cosa que hubiese querido salir de sus labios murió cuando Bakugou hablo:

\- ¿Podrías por lo menos fingir mejor?

 ** _XVII_**

Poco a poco recupera el control total de su cuerpo, agradeciendo mentalmente que Kaminari le arrastrara a otro lugar que no fuera el dichoso baño.

No sabía porque exactamente se encontraba tan alterado, pero ver que la suave mano de Denki aún le sentía la muñeca le reconforto. Era agradable estar con alguien que, sin darse cuenta, te saca de apuros sin preguntas incomodas o segundas intenciones; Kaminari podría ser un idiota, pero era un idiota con buen corazón y con una pertinencia sobre humana. O esa era la imagen que le daba.

\- Creo que ya no hay de qué preocuparnos. – Comento Denki, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

\- Supongo –Suspiro.- ¿Seguro que hicimos bien en alejarnos y no en ayudar a Midoriya? – Una vez dichas aquellas palabras se arrepintió al ver el rostro confundido del rubio. También por el efecto que estas tenían sobre sí mismo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Esos dos estarán bien. – La seguridad con la que hablaba el chico le abrumo- Puede que no se lleven del todo bien; tampoco digo que su relación sea del todo sana, pero ellos son amigos desde la infancia y puedo apostar a que sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre esos dos prono lo solucionaran.

\- Pero fuiste tú quien salió corriendo del lugar.

\- ¡No quería meterme en el camino de Bakugou! Estaba que botaba fuego por la boca.

\- ¿Realmente está bien dejar a esos dos solos? – Volvió a preguntar. Sus manos han empezado a temblar una vez más.

\- Por supuesto. – Asegura Kaminari – Si quisiera realmente hacerle daño ya lo hubiese hecho en el pasillo.

La mano que le sostiene se desliza, roza con sus dedos y desaparece cuando Denki las gualda en el bolsillo de su suéter.

Ambos caminan en silencio dando por terminada la conversación.

 **.- &-.**

\- ¡Creí que estarías vomitando en algún lugar de la casa! – Grita Sero desde la mesa. Mineta suelta una carcajada seca con los ojos lagrimosos.

Kirishima mira con disimulo a Denki, quien alegre y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se acerca corriendo a la sala junto con los demás. Uraraka les recibe encorvando ligeramente los labios, aparado un poco el asiento para dejar más espacio.

\- Esa era la idea. – Responde Kamirai, arrastrando una silla para sentarse; Kirishima le sigue y repite su acción-. Pero el baño ya estaba ocupado, además, no tome tanto como piensan.

\- Tal vez tu no, ¿Pero qué me dices de Midoriya? – La malicia no se oculta ante la pregunta. La castaña mira con sumo interés a su dirección en busca de repuestas.

\- El pobre no debe hallar donde esconderse. – Se burla Kaminari.

\- ¿Le has visto? – Pregunto Mineta ya más relajado, pasando el dorso de su mano por sus ojos, borrando el rastro de agua salada- Le he buscado por todo el lugar y no le encuentro.

\- Pues…- Denki suda, sus manos se mueven inquietas dentro del bolcillo y sus ojos buscan desesperados alguna respuesta en el aire.

No sabe porque no dice la verdad; pero tiene la ligera sospecha que es por su compañero.

\- Estaba en el baño – Interrumpió Eijirou. Kaminari suspiro aliviado-. Estaba mareado y tambaleante, seguro y ya está devolviendo todo lo que comió esta tarde.

\- ¿Estará bien? – Pregunto Uraraka -. Él no es de los que beben.

\- Suenas muy confiada, Cara de ángel.

Denki se acomoda y endereza su espalda; Uraraka mira en dirección al Alfa; Sero se atraganta con su saliva, Mineta comienza a balbucear y él se encoje en su lugar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿El gato les comió la lengua?

Nadie dice nada. Todos están quietos y no saben porque sus cuerpos reaccionan, se miran entre ellos confundidos y aterrados. Bakugou avanza y la música del fondo deja de importar porque el eco que generan sus zapatos al caminar tiene mayor prioridad.

\- Habla, ¿Qué sabes del maldito nerd?

¡Peligro! Grita a los cuatro vientos el aura que rodea a Bakugou.

\- Yo…No

\- ¡¿No qué?!

Calor. El lugar se vuele sofocante cuando las palmas de Bakugou generan calor; sin explosiones, solo con la piel al rojo vivo.

Uraraka con sus ojos acuosos observan en un estado de total terror las manos de Bakugou, desde sus cambios de colores hasta el movimiento de las mismas. Hace mucho calor. Suda sin saber la causa, podría ser por el miedo o por la temperatura del lugar; para ser sincera poco le importa, la adrenalina recorre cada fibra de su cuerpo. Pero no se mueve, nadie lo hace.

"Es instinto" – Escucha en alguna parte, suave pero ronco.

\- No...No sé nada de Izuku-kun – Confiesa al final, con sus ojos aun fijos en la lava imaginaria en las palmas del Alfa.

\- Patética.

Bakugou chasquea la lengua y se aleja caminando hacia la salida. Una vez la puerta es cerrada con un portazo Kirishima despabila, sacude su cabeza y corre en dirección al Alfa. Denki observa aquello con recelo y asombro, suspirando, trata de ignorar la tensión del lugar.

Por otro lado Ochako aprieta los ojos, inhala y exhala, trata de controlar las desagradables nauseas que le golpean sin previo aviso. Quiere gritar. Quiere llorar. Quiere borrar sus palabras. Pero le es imposible, no cuando sus compañeros la observan con pesar y compresión; compresión que no viene al caso.

\- Tranquila – Dice Kirishima posando una mano en sus temblorosos hombros. Ella solo asiente agradeciendo el silencioso pero grato apoyo.

"Patética"

"Eres patética"

\- Mierda, por poco y me cago del miedo. – Suelta Sero, sonriendo forzadamente tratando de borrar la sensación anterior.

"No pudiste ni mantener la vista en sus ojos"

\- Tal vez ustedes gallinas estarían aterrados, pero yo no.

\- Cállate, Mineta. Tus lágrimas cuentan otra historia.

"Tampoco pronunciar su sobrenombre"

Todos ríen por la expresión ofendida de Mineta, excepto ella.

\- Joder! ¿En qué mierda estaba pensado Kirishima cuando salió corriendo hacia Bakugou?

\- Tranquilizarlo, quizás.

\- No lo creo, estaba demasiado molesto para siquiera escuchar o dejarnos hablar. Además, el estado en el que él nos dejo es muy difícil siquiera respirar.

"¿Qué tan alto puede estar Bakugou? ¿Qué tan bajo estas tú?"

\- ¿Y si quiere follar?

\- Imposible, Mineta. Kirishima es un Alfa y Bakugou también; tampoco había feromonas.

"¿Por qué tiemblas? ¿Es demasiado abrumador para ti? ¿En verdad creías que podías ser un héroe?"

\- Deberías dejar de pensar tantos las cosas – Denki aprieta un poco su mano; hablando por primera vez después de apoyarla. – Sé que es difícil de digerir, a nosotros también nos pesa la diferencia de poder, y lo es aún más cuando dos de nosotros eran Alfas; ¿Viste a Kirishima? ¿Viste a Sero? Ambos son Alfas y aun así Bakugou consiguió doblegarlos como si nada. Sin feromonas. Sin fuerza bruta. Sin la voz. Solo su maldita presencia logro someternos…¿Qué tan patético podemos ser? ¿Cuál ancha es la brecha que me separa de su meta?

"¿Tan poco te importa Deku-kun?"

\- Pero eso no significa que me rinda, es solo un obstáculo más al cual debo superar. Cuando entre a la Yuei supe inmediatamente que tendría un largo camino por delante y el solo ver a Bakugou, el poder apreciar su silueta en la lejanía me inspira, el saber que Todoroki está la sima y que el chico dinamita no deja de aferrarse a la orilla de aquel escalón me enerva, ¿Qué tan lejos es capaz de llegar por su ambición? ¿Qué tan lejos puedo llegar yo? ¿Por qué ese chico acapara toda la atención y no Todoroki?

"Estas en el último peldaño de esta escuela"

\- Creo que es su maldito deseo de comerse al mundo y no saciarse con ello. Le he visto entrenar, estudiar, sonreír y desplomarse, todo eso con una maldita sonrisa de gula. No le alcanza. Está lejos de cumplir su meta y aun así puedo asegurar de que cuando llegue a ella querrá más.

\- ¡Bakugou batea para el otro lado!

Ambos se miran y voltean hacia Mineta, quien es zarandeado por Sero.

\- ¡Imbécil! ¡¿Y si Bakugou te escucha?!

\- No me importa.

Uraraka ríe junto a Denki dándole la razón: Bakugou es insaciable. Acaparador de toda la atención. Fácil de odiar como de admirar. Balugou Katsuki es el culpable de hacer notar su debilidad.

\- Y eso hace que no quiera quedarme atrás.- Sigue contándole Kaminari, ignorando por completo la discusión de sus compañeros. – Quiero alcanzarlo. Quiero ganarle. Quiero ser yo el que lo mire con superioridad y el que le haga sentir patético.

"Eres patética"

"Muy patética"

Después de decir aquello Kaminari se aleja, uniéndose a la pelea de Sero y Mineta. Pero antes de unirse a ellos se voltea y la observa como un igual, dando a entender que la comprende y que todo lo dicho con anterioridad es verdad.

* * *

 ** _XVIII_**

\- Hombre, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – Bakugou aparta su brazo para olisquear sus mangas. El olor de Deku está impregnado en esta. Traga saliva y aprieta la mandíbula, no quiere aceptarlo.

\- Mierda. – Susurra.

\- Bakugou, ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir eso? – Kirishima le observa buscando algún signo de sorpresa o indignación, ninguna de las dos hace aparición.

\- No tengo idea y tampoco quiero saberlo. – Ruge, tratando de ocultar el calor acumulado en sus pómulos.

\- Tú y Midoriya, - Asegura, asimilando la repentina ola de información que le azota- ¡¿Cómo no me di cuentas antes?! – Y es que lo poco que alcanzo a ver de la extraña relación entre esos dos cobra sentido cuando junta las piezas. Cuando aprendes a leer entre líneas a Bakugou - Los dos están destinados.

Pero por alguna extraña razón aquello no se siente satisfactorio.

Recuerda la imagen de un perro, uno del cual todos se alejan porque gruñe y ladra a cualquier extraño que se le acerque, mostrando sus afilados colmillos y encorvando la espalda en modo de defensa. Lo que las personas desconocen, es que el animal cuida y protege de aquel territorio porque es suyo; todos ignoran aquello y tachan al animal de salvaje y agresivo, sin embargo, dicha creatura nunca ha mordido o lastimado a alguien.

Su curiosidad aún no ha sido saciada.- Trata de convencerse. Y piensa que la imagen del perro podría asemejarse y llenar aquel hueco que necesita ser llenado, porque no siente la dicha de haber ganado.

Lo que guarda en aquel territorio es un misterio, el animal nunca ha dejado que otra criatura pasase la frontera que crea. Esa es la imagen que le da Bakugou: Una criatura que se niega a dejar que descubran lo que oculta tras esa agresividad.

\- ¡Muere de una maldita vez! - Grita Katsuki cansado, y sin saber qué hacer, se deja caer en el pavimento. Ignorando la preocupación de Kirishima suelta una carcajada y aprieta el chaleco. Estuvo a punto de atarse, un poco más y hubiese cogido con Midoriya como nunca antes lo había hecho con alguien. Habría roto sus posibilidades de escapar y conseguir algo diferente; una maldita salida.

Por otro lado Kirishima no lo entiende. Su cuerpo está reaccionando ante el olor que Bakugou desprende, sus piernas tiemblan y su garganta se siente seca, su piel se eriza pues sabe que el chico frente suyo no es consiente de lo que está haciendo: No se da cuenta que está soltando feromonas y que aquello le afecta cuando no debería ser así.

Y no puede evitar pensar que él también quiere dejarse caer.

 _Continuara…._


	6. Simpleza

**XIX**

En ocasiones, cuando Bakugou posa su mirada atreves del amplio ventanal de la cafetería, sus ojos se pierden en la inmensidad del cielo, en las nubes que son arrastradas por las corrientes de aire. A veces lo hace en las ondas que crean las gotas al chocar con un charco, las cuenta y disfruta como el reflejo de los edificios es distorsionado.

El café humeante lo deja rápidamente en su mesa. Él lo agarra entre sus manos como si el calor del baso no traspasase hasta sus manos, toma un sorbo y el vaho de su suspiro se entremezcla con el humeante líquido. Ella se habría sentado frente a su silla si no supiera que aquello conlleva tanto sufrimiento; de saber que sería brutalmente ignorada. Apretando sus labios da media vuelta y regresa a su trabajo.

Pasan alrededor de treinta minutos y Bakugou sigue en el mismo lugar con la mitad del café ya frio. Y piensa que es una idiota, que él es un ingrato y que el siguiente cliente es un pobre diablo víctima de su falta de voluntad.

\- Si no te vas ahora se te hará tarde, Bakugou. – Le dice con el corazón desbocado mientras finge limpiar la mesa.

\- Ah. – Responde él; el trapo entre sus manos es cruelmente estrujado.

\- Vete, la casa invita.

\- No te he llamado en ningún momento, Yumeko ; así que piérdete – La sorpresa la invade, su mano deja de apretujar el trapo y su mirada pasa de la mesa a los escarlatas aun fijos en el cielo.

\- No creí que te acordaras de mi nombre- Dice sincera. – Solo me llamabas maldita friki.

\- Tsk, no soy idiota – Responde mientras sus ojos se desvían y la miran-. Bien puedas largarte a trabajar.

Pero no responde a su orden o a los insultos, ahora se encuentra hundida en el mar ensangrentado que son sus ojos, siempre fieros, siempre hermosos…Es la primera vez que se siente realmente observada por él. Las piernas le tiemblan y se sienta al frente suyo porque de no hacerlo su cuerpo terminaría en el mugriento suelo.

Piensa que es una estúpida y que realmente necesita de algo a lo que aferrase, pero es demasiado tarde cuando se encuentra a si misma preguntándole el porqué de sus acciones y se sorprende encontrándose con la voz firme y sin rastro de tartamudeo.

\- ¿Sigues enganchada con eso?

\- No es _eso._

\- Entonces no tienes por qué meterte donde no te incumbe.

\- ¿Por qué? – Vuelve a preguntar.

Bakugou voltea el rostro y suelta una sarta de insultos que poco y nada le importa. Suspira mientras utiliza su mano derecha como apoyo en lo que le responde: - Porque puedo y se siente bien.

\- ¿Solo sexo?

\- Solo sexo.

 _Porque el amor no está en sus planes, seguramente_. -Y Bakugou es demasiado testarudo para aceptar algo que no quiere, demasiado noble para lastimarla, demasiado claro para dejar espacio a dudas, y no puede evitar estar en completo desacuerdo.

\- Entonces odia todo lo que puedas.

.

.

" _¿Sabes odiar, Bakugou?"_

Y él; en la espesura de sus recuerdos, no pude evitar ver su reflejo: Ojos achicados y ceño fruncido mientras rompe el cristal. Pero la duda le carcome, pues en lugar de imaginar al inútil de Deku solo está su figura distorsionada en los fragmentos tirados en el suelo. Es ahí cuando la respuesta llega clara y sin ninguna satisfacción.

\- Lo suficiente para ahogarme. – Responde. Luego se besan en un mar de necesidad y dureza.

Aquello sabe a plomo, toxico como poco.

Entiende que su primer encuentro no debió haber ocurrido jamás, así lo dicta la sociedad…Así le gritaban sus demonios.

Bakugou no busco aquel desenlace, pero tampoco hizo esfuerzo alguno para evitarlo. Desesperadas hay por montones, escondidas entres sonrisas temerosas o caricias no tan discretas, altas y bajas, alegres o insinuantes, hombres y mujeres, todos igual de insípidos. Aquella noche se dejó llevar por la sensación de asfixia y la necesidad de consuelo, por la erección palpitante de los recuerdos. Y es que él es un maestro a la hora de ignorar sus deseos con Deku, pero no con los demás. Mira a la persona frente suyo y simplemente se hunde en su maldita miseria de la única forma que sabe hacerlo.

Se besan, retuercen y desgarran como los desesperados que son. Reconoce que es Kirishima, olvida su discusión y el porqué de su enojo, recuerda las sensaciones de su cuerpo en lo estrecho del baño: Es, al igual que la mayoría de las cosas, decepcionante. No hay pólvora en la piel expuesta o cariño alguno, aun así, su miembro sigue erecto, hay excitación y adrenalina por todo el lugar. Los olores no se mezclan, compiten, y cuando logra hundirse en las estrechas entrañas de Kirishima la realidad le golpea fuerte y brutal.

No es Omega ni Beta. Es un Alfa.

Cuando embiste sonríe curioso y tal vez entusiasmado, pero no arrepentido, la sensación es nueva y no sabría del porqué de esta. Escucha el chapoteo de sus cuerpos al unirse, el olor de la sangre y los gemidos roncos de ambos.

Excitante. Descabellado. Nuevo.

Cuando ambos se separan y el esperma escurre por los muslos ajeno y su chaqueta, se encojen de hombros y ayuda al chico a entrar a la casa, dando media vuelta pasa de largo a la invitación de limpiarse; con un portazo dejo en claro que no quería nada más del tema, son dos cuadras adelante que tira la chaqueta en la basura.

Y verla a ella no ayuda a despejar sus pensamientos, mucho menos ahora que suelta las palabras menos indicadas. Entonces llega a una conclusión:

Odiar se le da bien.

 **XX**

 _Cuando Izuku abre los ojos el mundo no está teñido de rojo._

 _Instintivamente levanta sus brazos con miedo de comprobar que estas cubiertas de sangre que no le pretense. Sin embargo, no es así, pero aquello no quita la opresión que siente en su estómago y pecho. El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta le desprende de sus cavilaciones; alzando la mirada se encuentra con Mitsuki, quien tranquila se acerca y le sonríe consoladora. Piensa que es una buena mujer, una excelente madre y seguramente una gran Alfa._

 _\- Ya paso -. Dice dulce, en un susurro que casi parece la nana que tanto le gusta escuchar de su maestra._

 _\- K-Kacchan…El…L-Lo siento._

 _\- No hay porque disculpase, Izuku.- Miente porque es buena y no le quiere preocupar; miente, porque no puede dar explicaciones; miente, porque tiene miedo de saber la verdad._

 _\- Lo siento. – Repite, cerrando los ojos y queriendo borra la imagen de Bakugou ensangrentado, con colmillos afilados y la mirada más salvaje que ha podido apreciar en sus ocho años de vida._

 _\- Yo también. – Dice Mitsuki al final._

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente.

Bakugou actuaba como si nada y él le seguía la corriente, después de todo ¿Qué tenía de malo ser ayudado por Katsuki? La verdad: Todo. Pero no quería darle tantas vueltas, cada vez que trataba de recordar algo posterior a Kaminari y Mineta se mareaba o las arcadas hacían aparición; quizás dejar aquello de lado fuese lo mejor.

Aun así, verle desde la distancia le lastima, arde y sin motivo alguno excita.

Suspira mientras observa como Bakugou es molestado, le sorprende mas no le altera, sus pensamientos y movimientos son paulatinos y calmados, sabe que a Katsuki no le molesta realmente los comentarios de los demás y actúa por reflejo. Lo sabe. Esta seguro porque sus ojos nunca miran fijamente a Sero o Kirishima; simplemente están perdidos en un cielo despejado y fuera de su propio alcance.

 _Quizás si tuviera alas…_

Pero rápidamente aparta ese pensamiento. No quiere imaginarse las hermosas y fuertes alas de Ritsu, no quiere desear tener la capacidad de volar cuando ahora tiene más de lo que hubiese soñado, no quiere; por que duele como el infierno, recordar aquella época de su niñez.

 **XXl**

Aizawa sabía que estaba en serios problemas, que los villanos eran unos cobardes y que todo eso tenía que ser obra de un maldito traidor; y es que no hay que ser un genio para llegar a esas conclusiones, es más, si pudiera - ¡Si realmente pudiera, maldita sea! – ya estaría ahorcando al hijo de puta que puso en juego la vida de sus estudiantes, la vida de unos niñatos que apenas si saben la tablas de multiplicar y el significado de la palabra esfuerzo. Porque no es idiota y mucho menos ingenuo para creer que ellos saldrán vivos de esa si no logran comunicarse con la escuela.

Y no es fácil, maldición; nunca es fácil, pero ese día las cosas se le han salido de las manos y detesta cuando la vida de alguien que no es la suya peligra a no más de cinco metros. Y sonreír no ayuda, pero tampoco puede evitarlo; en ese momento recuerda porque trabaja en encubierto y no de frente como sus otros compañeros, aun así, ahí está, siendo un profesor y héroe al mismo tiempo en lo que golpea a todo aquel que ose acercarse más de lo debido a la limite que ha creado.

Pero no basta… _-_ Se recrimina; otra vez el tiempo se agota – Y el bastardo ya lo sabe.

Le ha estado observando a la distancia y cuando ataca, cuando sus dedos se cierran alrededor se su codo siente su mundo desmoronarse, siente el peso de veinte vidas en los hombros; y no es justo, sus ojos arden y cuando por fin se libera son otro grupo el que ataca, pero no importa, ni ellos ni él; puede pelear y hay quienes proteger, así que arremete, golpea mientras desactiva cuanta habilidad este a su alcance.

Ah, esta jodido. – Un latigazo de dolor atraviesa toda su cabeza, sangre cálida y salada escurre de algún lado – Realmente jodido. – Si había alguna forma de utilizar su brazo ahora sí que había quedado inservible. Pero eso no es lo peor, sabe que le miran, que algunos de los chicos observa como cae y eso no está bien, para nada bien, mucho menos ahora que necesitan algo de esperanza. – Y se atreve a caer; a fallar.

-¡Tsuyu!

Pero es un héroe. Y los héroes no dejas que la personas mueran o salgan lastimadas mientras respiran; aun si no queda algún musculo por mover, y verla viva, con el rostro intacto vasta para aguantarse el infierno que es ahora su cuerpo. Luego todo se vuelve negro, espeso y confuso.

La inconsciencia no dura mucho. Nunca puede durar mucho.

Aunque debe admitir que el escozor en su nuca tiene algo que ver, que el brazo que le rodea es demasiado caluroso y gratificante para no percibirlo.

Hay explicaciones, preguntas y suspiros de alivio que realmente valen la pena soltar, adrenalina y furia centelleante a punto de ser expulsados por el simple hecho de haber atacado a los chicos que apenas están en formación, por la sangre derramada y un vínculo sin romper que de apoco se pierde en las memorias.

Un presentimiento – piensa - ¡Y una mierda!

Las escusas de Yagi siempre han sido patéticas, lo sabe; son muchos años los que acarrea, pero escuchar aquello le molesta y eso provoca que el dolor de cabeza que tiene se intensifique. Y es que - ¡Carajo! – apenas y puede respirar. Es tan patético que quiere ahogarse con su propia sangre, y sería fácil, tan fácil como caer en el aroma de Yagi sin percibir la amargura de muerte rodeándole.

.

.

Bakugou siente como sus músculos se tensionan, firmes pero flexibles. Es gratificante, el poder golpear y moverse por todo el lugar descargando toda la furia acumulada. Aun así, su mirada nunca se desvía de su oponente. Siente la adrenalina fluir por sus venas y traspasar su piel en sudor, caliente y algo espesa. Una explosión. Su Quick. Su individualidad. Instintos en formas de fuego y cenizas chocando con el rostro de su enemigo para finalmente agarrarle de su prenda; sus piernas presionan inmovilizando la parte baja del hombre, sonríe y le amenaza revelando su debilidad.

Algunos le miran aterrados y otros siguen en lo suyo; poco le importa: Está actuando bajo el pretexto de ser un héroe, pero la verdad está a medias y el enojo puede más que el deber, queriendo herir y matar al maldito que lo humillo y esquivo, al humitos de mierda que le irritan con su sola presencia.

\- Noumu, acaba con el chico explosivo, reconquistaremos la salida. - Su mano izquierda aprieta el cuello de metal cuando escucha al sujeto de las manos; aprieta sin ahogarlo.

Le llega el susurro del hielo quebrarse y un rugido grotesco. Luego todo pasa en milisegundos: Gira su rostro por reflejo sin lograr distinguir nada; solo para ser empujado seguido de una fuerte ráfaga de viento, oye el grito de Izuku y de unos cuantos más. Esta junto a él; anonadado y preocupado, responde grosero la estúpida pregunta de su estúpido problema.

Cuando la tierra se dispersa nota lo lastimados que están los músculos de All Migth, del sementó agrietado y la sangre de sus labios. Si él hubiese recibido aquel golpe estaría como poco lisiado, aun así, el escuchar la palabra "piedad" de All Migth le enerva como pocas cosas, le hiere y calma al mismo tiempo, pues es consiente que aquello era para matarle. Pero todo se va al carajo cuando nombran a Deku y hacen notar la fuerza que este nunca tuvo. Permanece en su lugar ya de pie, callado y procesando lo ocurrido, todos se alinean y se preparan para atacar; todos aportan algo mientras él retiene su impulso de entrometerse en la discusión de ideales que tienen Tomura y su maestro.

Aunque nunca lograron dar más de un pasó.

Un brazo extendido y unas palabras bastaron para detenerle, luego fueron las ráfagas de viento junto con la presión que evito cualquier avance de su parte o del enemigo, una escena de película mezclada con la adrenalina bastó para sorprenderles aún más. Destellos. Furia. Sangre. Fuerza bruta. Un héroe herido protegiendo a unos aspirantes, el primero en aquel mundo llamado profesionales…Una sima que parece tan lejana e inalcanzable.

Lo siente: La gula que burbujea en su estómago empieza hacer estragos. Anhela aquel lugar con mayor avidez rozando lo famélico, quiere tomar su lugar y escalar aún más alto, pretende crear un nuevo límite para luego destruirlo y así crear otro. Y es en ese momento, cuando la silueta de All Migth se distingue entre el humo que nota cuan hambriento esta.

 **XXII**

Cuando Bakugou le besa, Kirishima solo pude pensar que así es como debe sentirse sus explosiones, porque siente que el mundo y todo el universo se retuercen en el centro de su estómago.

Apoyado en la pared, se aprieta la cabeza con las manos tratando de no pensar en su lengua hundiéndose, perforando, llamándole entre la suya mientras trata de no olvidar de respirar por la nariz.

Pero la presión en su ingle da a entender que no se le da muy bien.

Vergüenza de Alfa. – Es lo único que piensa antes de dejarse arrastras por él.

.

.

"Cuando intentas pensar en un determinado momento, incluso en este mundo sin problemas, todo cambia de repente. Imagina que vas conduciendo y pisas el freno. Incluso si intentas frenar de poco a poco, una vez que el coche se detiene su estado es diferente al momento en el que seguía en marcha. Pero si eso se te dificulta cambia la imagen del vehículo por la de una persona, una que respira. Dicha respiración se va volviendo más lenta y superficial, una vez que se detenga, la imagen será diferente a comparación al momento en el que él o ella aún estaba con vida.

¿Te diste cuenta? Mira. El mundo ya es completamente diferente a un punto anterior.

La cosa es…

Puede que no haya una sola cosa que permanezca igual entre el ayer y el hoy.

Probablemente en este mundo no existe una sola cosa que no cambie.

Pero existe la normalidad, como el vivir solo en un apartamento que antes era de dos.

En algún momento, me acostumbre al hedor de la muerte. En algún momento alguien estuvo ahí para ayudarme. En algún momento, yo ya no estaba solo.

En algún momento, los perdí.

En algún momento, mis colmillos salieron. En algún momento, había encontrado un camino diferente. En algún momento, una mujer, un niño y un hombre se quedaron a mi lado. Esa era mi vida diaria. Un día la mujer se fue, el niño creció, y al hombre nunca más le pude ver.

Lo seres humanos somos realmente notorios, ¿sabes?

En este momento, pasar tiempo con el chico, que es ahora un hombre joven, es mi vida diaria.

Con el tiempo, lo anormal cambia con facilidad para convertirse en habitual. La vida que llevo ahora ya es normal para mí.

Incluso si hablo de mis acciones y pensamientos, puedo vivir a mi honesta manera."

Uraraka cierra el libro, no porque quiera, sino porque tiene la certeza de que todo está mal.

Cuando ve a Bakugou no puede evitar imaginarse un ave carroñera, de aquellas que incrustan sus garras hasta arrancar la piel y cuanto musculo este a su alcance, sus manos son dos bombas a punto de estallar, dígitos de dinamita pura sino nitroglicerina, ojos de averno que distraen e hipnotizan para no dejar hastío de esperanza. Bakugou es un Alfa; uno que le aterra, pero admira. Y sabe, sin ver ni oír, que está cayendo…No requiere de mucha compresión, mucho menos de una mente brillante o algún instinto nato, es solo observar y quizás apreciar.

 _Es tan fácil hundirse en él._


End file.
